


Eagle

by christarennerston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma Reader, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Sam's POV, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: "Even in that small amount of light, he knew it was her, the girl he could never forget. He stepped towards the bed quietly even though he knew she wouldn’t wake up."





	

Sam Winchester ran a large hand through his hair as he sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs which littered the plain hallway. He wasn’t allowed inside the room he sat in front of, but he knew he needed to see if it was her. With determination in his eyes, he stood and walked out of the building and back to the motel room.

“Did you find anything out, Sammy,” Dean asked his younger brother as the shorter of the two put a shirt on.

“Couldn’t get in and the nurses wouldn’t tell me anything unless I was a family member.” Sam didn’t look up from what he was doing, even as he felt his brother walk behind him and peer over his shoulder.

“So what do you plan to do?”

The younger brother grinned at his finished work as he held up the newly laminated ID card. “I’m going to visit my sister.”

Thankfully, when the Winchester reappeared at the hospital, the shift had changed and new nurses were at the desk. “Hi, I’m here to see my sister.”

The nurse smiled, the pink shirt she wore making her pale skin the color of cotton candy. “And her name?”

Sammy sighed before telling the nurse her name, hoping the real relatives hadn’t arrived yet. “Has the rest of my family shown up yet,” he asked, hiding his crossed fingers.

“No, Sir, you’re the first; right this way.” The pink nurse led Sam to the doors he sat in front of earlier that day and beyond them to a room close to the end of the hall. “Take as long as you need, Sir.”

Sam gave the nurse a small smile before stepping into the dark room. The only lights came from the monitor close to the woman’s bed. The beeping of her heart was steady as well as the breathing machine attached to her face.

Even in that small amount of light, he knew it was her, the girl he could never forget. He stepped towards the bed quietly even though he knew she wouldn’t wake up.

The hunter knew the woman was in trouble ever since his dream/vision. She had been driving when a man with red eyes appeared in front of her car, a smirk on his face. Sammy had seen her spin out of control and crash into a nearby tree.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, but you were really hard to find. I wasn’t even really sure you had the same name; I was able to pull up a wreck that was so similar to the one I saw you in and that’s how I knew.” Sammy couldn’t say much else to the form in the coma, all he could do was trace the eagle tattoo on her arm that matched his.


End file.
